


Firsts

by emeraldsapphic



Series: Esme's Gandrew Week [3]
Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gandrew Week (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: A list of Garrett and Andrew's firsts, told by Garrett Watts.Gandrew Week Day Three: Firsts
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: Esme's Gandrew Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729960
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27
Collections: Gandrew Week 2020





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> :)

The first time Garrett saw Andrew, he was at a party. 

Garrett was enjoying his time, chatting with a couple of friends. Then Garrett's eyes caught the prettiest boy he had seen in a while, the one who mostly stood up among the crowd. Everyone else started to look sort of dull, in comparison to the crimson-haired boy and his charming smile.

The first time Garrett made Andrew laugh was exactly the same night he saw him. 

Luckily, Garrett and the curly redhead had friends in common, who soon introduced the two of them, and he was intrigued. He quickly learned the boy's name, and, since then, he always used it vigorously.

The first time Garrett took Andrew home he was almost blackout drunk.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Of course," Andrew said laughing, his hands searching for something to keep him steady on his feet. 

Garrett took him to his car, offering a ride home.

"Where do you want me to take you? Where do you live?"

Except, Andrew had already fallen asleep, an angelic look on his face. He looked too peaceful to wake up.

At home, he had carried him in his bed, taken his shoes off, covered him up, and left a bucket, Advil, and a lot of water next to him.

The following day Andrew expressed his deep gratitude and offered, in exchange for Garrett's care, his friendship. Something Garrett would cherish forever.

The first time Garrett introduced Andrew to Shane was to get his curly friend a job.

"I am telling you, he's great!"

"Is there something going on behind the scenes?"

"Shane, no! He's straight."

"Oh. I thought you two looked cute."

Garrett furrowed his brows. They didn't, did they?

The first time Garrett's heart skipped a beat was when Andrew complimented him out of nowhere.

"You look great!"

"Oh, really? Thanks, Andrew." Garrett hoped the camera couldn't catch his burning cheeks or his loving gaze.

The first time Garrett realized he was in love with Andrew was a night in summer.

Andrew was feeling down, and Garrett had offered to take him out.  
The blond would have done anything to cheer him up, and as a bonus, he got to spend some time with his Andrew.  
Except Andrew wasn't his, and Garrett seemed to hurt each and every day more at the thought.

Garrett was still a bit unfamiliar to falling in love, so it came as a surprise when he looked at his friend, in the moonlight, sitting by the sea, music playing from his phone, and his heart skipped a beat.

He looked at Andrew's cheeks, at his freckles, how they shined under the pale moonshine, and he smiled.

When Garrett looked at Andrew, the world around him vanished.

His eyes widened at the realization as he fought back a gasp.  
He laid back on the sand, trying his best to ignore Andrew's intense, burning gaze on him.

Looking at the stars, he prayed that everything wouldn't end up in a disaster.

The first time Garrett kissed Andrew, they were both very high.

It was a casual Saturday night, and they had no better plans than just to hang out with each other, on Garrett's couch, smoking, and listening to music.

Frank Ocean's voice filled the room as the two friends sang along, quietly whispering.

Garrett looked at Andrew, his eyes closed, his body swinging with the music. He found it impossible not to stare and was quite glad his friend couldn't catch him.

Suddenly, he saw him squint his eyes in pain and reach for his shoulder with his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just my shoulder, nothing serious."

"Can I?"

"Sure."

Garrett couldn't stop himself from asking, and Andrew seemed to be totally cool with it, which kind of surprised him.

Garrett sat up, one foot under his butt, he reached for Andrew's shoulders and started massaging them.

He could see Andrew was enjoying it when he leaned his head back, his eyes closed, his expression relaxed and a small smile appearing on his lips.

"That's it. That's the spot where it hurts." Andrew's word brought him back to the real world.

That, though, didn't last long, because as soon as he hit that particular spot, Andrew started to moan, and Garrett thought he was going to die.

He was trying his best to focus on anything else, but it was quite hard given that he couldn't help but notice how the noises Andrew was making went perfectly with the rhythm of his thumbs.  
Or how well his fingers fit in the crook of his neck, in the small hole over his collarbone, in between his shoulder blades.

Andrew was clearly enjoying the massage, but Garrett was enjoying it even more.

At the umpteenth time Garrett's ears caught Andrew's appreciating noises, he closed his eyes and focused on them, following the flow of the music from his phone and the music Andrew's moans were making.

Andrew leaned back, stopping Garrett's massage, resting his weight on the taller man's chest.

Garrett rested his chin on Andrew's shoulder.

"Feel better."

"Mh hm."

Andrew turned his head to look at Garrett and grinned. He put his hand on Garrett's chin and leaned in.

The first time Garrett saw Andrew kiss a girl was at a party he had dragged him to.

Garrett was confused, and kind of mad. Andrew had never enjoyed PDA, he had never seen him kiss anyone in public, not even Gabbie, so why was he sucking off the face of this poor girl he had just met?

He caught Andrew's gaze a few times that night. 

Why was he even there? Garrett asked himself.  
Oh right, Andrew had invited him. But why?  
What was the point, if he had intended to spend the entire night with another girl?  
Oh.

The first time Garrett and Andrew had sex was that exact night.

"Andrew, I am leaving."

"Oh, I'll come too."

"Didn't like her that much?"

"Jealous, Watts?"

"Shut up."

And so Andrew did, at least until he had to get tell Garrett, "Can I stay at yours?"

"Why?"

"Fine, you could have simply said no."

"Can't you reply to my question?"

"Leave me alone."

"But then you want to stay at my place?"

Andrew crossed his arms and turned his head, looking out of the car window.

Garrett sighed. "If you really want to come, that's fine, I won't mind." 

Andrew glanced at him, arms still crossed. He let a grin make his way on his lips, his chin high in pride.

As they arrived home, Garrett asked, "What's up with you tonight?"

And again, he received no answer. Instead, Andrew pushed Garrett against the wall, and kissed him, passionately, relentlessly, hungrily.

They ended up straight on Garrett's bed, no words added, just kisses and biting and heavy breathing.

The sex was intense, angry almost. Lust had won over love in-between Garrett's messy bedsheets. Throwing rationality and the promise to maintain their friendship out of the window, they spent the first of the many nights together.

Even though he wished he had found Andrew's heart, along with the beauty of his body, Garrett would still say that was one of the best sex he ever had.

The first time Andrew rejected Garrett, they were sitting together in Garrett's bed, his curly boy in between his legs, leaning on him.

Garrett was playing with his hair, while Andrew was watching something on his phone.

Suddenly, he stopped, sighed, and turned around.

"You know this is never going to work right."

"Yes, I know."  
A lie.  
_I wish you didn't think that, Andrew. I wish you could see._

The first time Garrett cried for love was exactly when Andrew left, that same night.

He had resisted till the end, even looking at Andrew's own glossy eyes. He had resisted, but then he just couldn't help it.

Excruciating pain was spreading in his chest, taking up the space that his love for Andrew's laugh, for his hair, for his lips had previously occupied.

He had given up his heart for the first time, and he had been hurt, deeply.  
And he wished, also for the first time, that, at the party, he hadn't noticed the beautiful boy with the red curls, who had entered his life with a laugh, and left with a cry.

**Author's Note:**

> don't hate me please <3 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @emeraldwatts and follow @gandrewweek


End file.
